


A Bitter Pill to Swallow

by makeuswhole



Series: Naruto is Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: Here! Have some Akatsuki fanfic oneshots. Here is a series of emotional roller coasters for your Akatsuki babes. Angsty, fluffy, dark, and humorous whirlwinds to follow!Enjoy. These will be long ones, so each will have separate installations and chapters!
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Reader, Pain (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Tobi (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader, Yahiko (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Naruto is Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. I Remember .. | Yahiko/Pain x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly will make one or two of these into a series.  
> Btw: the seismic jutsus are similar to that of Toph from ATLA, with some differences. But what how Toph sees the world is the same way.  
> There will be a part two for this chapter.  
> (fun fact: this is based off of my oc!)

_You cried in the rain as you felt your stomach growl with hunger._

_The Second Shinobi War left you an orphan.. just a child left to fend for yourself and no adult to care for you. You found yourself digging in dumpsters and stealing food from local restaurants._

_Your stomach rumbled loudly as you eyed a bowl of rice sitting on the bar of a struggling shop in the heart of Amegakure. You hid behind a bush in the pouring rain as you staked out the establishment, making sure that the owner wouldn't come around and catch you. When you decided the time was right, you swallowed your fear and took off in a quiet, quick sprint. Quickly you performed a variety of hand signs, "Uma, Tora, U, Tatsu, Saru, Mi." Right eye changing from your typical [E/C] to a shade of deep magenta._

_Thankfully your seismic ninjutsu techniques aided in your tasks of thieving. You were able to perform jutsus that utilized the vibrations in the Earth and air, giving you the ability to perceive the environment far beyond basic sight. Using a variance of spatial perception, you scanned the area to further ensure no one was around. People appeared like echolocation, their beings displaying like sonar. Threats appeared as red and allies as blue, typically you found yourself sensing those with red, malicious echoes._

_A country torn by war and people ravaged by a thirst for blood would do that... threatening even a child if it meant to be a source of release for the anguish. You fought against those who tried to harm you, killing your first human at a young age. Just a kid._

_You quickly and quietly made your way to the bowl of rice. When your fingers wrapped around the ceramic yet they met another pair._

_"What the-?!" you yelled out, your gaze meeting that of a set of brown eyes. "Hey, back off. I was here first." a boy with spikey orange hair growled, his eyes narrowed._

_"Yeah right," you snarled in return and yanked the bowl away, sucking in your lower lip with a gleam._

_The orange hair boy leaped toward you but you jumped away and he fell down flat onto his face. You giggled as he pushed himself up and brushed off his knees. But the look in his eyes was the same that you had seen in your own. You could tell he was tired and hungry, just the same as you. However, he barked insults at you, waving his fist in the air wildly. You sighed in defeat, 'I'm probably gonna regret this...' you thought to yourself. "Look, why don't we share it?" you held the bowl out and it sat in your open palms._

_His eyes widened as he stopped his yammering and you could sense his guard lowered, his lips turning from hard pressed to a small smile and then into a cheeky grin. His white teeth were the brightest thing in the gloomy atmosphere._

_Years passed. Jiraiya trained the four orphans that were your group from Amegakure -- Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, and yourself. The four of your dreamed for a world of peace. Your feelings for Yahiko blossomed since the first troublesome meeting. The two of you shared tender moments, like your first kiss. However, Konan also admired the orange leader of the foursome -- this caused jealous feelings to arise in you. This caused friction in your relationship with the blue haired kunoichi. She was tender and sweet, her appearance was like that of a doll. You loved her, she was your sister. But you couldn't help but feel envy. Nagato tried to intervene as he wished to keep the peace between the two of you. Konan was aware of the closeness between the orange haired orphan and yourself -- despite feeling envious herself, she wished only the best for her adopted siblings._

_The tribulations the four of you endured would last the test of time..._

_But that kiss, that tender moment... it would outlast any pain._

_Yahiko took you out on a scouting mission to get a detailed record of the surrounding landscape of Amegakure for the newly formed Akatsuki. Your orange haired companion practiced sparring with you. He managed to knock you several yards with his Wild Water Wave, coating you in mud and barbs. You yelled loudly in anger and annoyance, shaking your fist. "Yahiko, you asshole!!" you wiped thick mud away from your forehead. The male ruptured in a fit of laughter, doubling over and holding his side. Your face grew red with embarrassment and you took off in a sprint away from him. His laughter halted immediately when he noticed you had taken off in a fit.  
_

_You rushed to the bank of the large lake that surrounded the area and stripped yourself from your cloak. Only dressed in your mesh bodysuit, you quickly dipped into the cool river and began washing yourself of the thick mud. Splashing the water into your face and plucking the burrs from your hair, frustration boiling over -- curse words flowing from your lips like a geyser. Sounds of footsteps caused you to cease your blabbering and turn around quickly. "Ooooh, Yahiko, you pervert! Quit peeping on me and just leave me alone, damnit!" you shook a fist in the air wildly before dropping it when you noticed a flower being held up to you. "No pervert, just admiring." he held the flower out further, "Here."_

_You hesitated, your face growing warm with a blush._

_You took the flower, it was Baby's Breath, your favorite. Despite the constant raining of Amegakure, the little white flowers grew well beside this specific bank. Yahiko rubbed the back of his head nervously, his face taking on an embarrassed look. "Sorry, [Y/N]." his eyes closed for an awkward grin but you took this opportunity to embrace him. You tightly wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your lower waist. The two of you stood in the drizzling rain in silence, just embracing the moment for what it was. You pulled away and stared deeply into his brown eyes. He stared back, you pursed your lips and placed a small kiss on his lips. You could feel Yahiko shudder for a moment which caused you to pull away to try and take a step back, however, he reeled you back in. He cupped your face in his calloused fingers, his eyes examined your face as his irises darted around your features._

_He closed his eyes and pulled your face to his, then he kissed you deeply. It was a moment that lasted a lifetime._

_However,_

_That dreaded day...dreaded night... it forever haunted your memories and soul._

_The other Akatsuki members which included yourself but not Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko were all asleep after a relaxing afternoon of drinks and food. Kyusuke woke you with a yell, yammering loudly about where Yahiko and Nagato had gone off to. The entire group and yourself sprung into action to rush to their aid. However, two adversaries stood in your way and didn't allow any to pass._

_"[Y/N]! Go!" Kyusuke cried out as he was willing to sacrifice himself to allow you to aid your friends. You hesitated but he insisted, you performed the hand signs for your environmental vibration melding. With an intense concentration of chakra in your core, you can meld into the vibrations that occurred in the air or water. Evaporating into nothingness and able to traverse the battlefield in invisibility._

_You were exhausted by the time you reached the trio, Konan was being held by Hanzo up on top of a cliff. You took off in a sprint and nearly tripped over your feet on the slick ground in a desperate attempt to reach Nagato and Yahiko. But you were too late. You watched as if it happened in slow motion...Yahiko thrust himself into the kunai that Nagato had in his grasp. Your knees buckled and you fell in tandem with Yahiko's lifeless body, screaming out his name._

_You fled from the two remaining orphans and decided to travel the world; made the decision to run from the pain versus do something about it. You wanted peace and for a world without war and pain but the pain you felt inside overpowered any pride. You found yourself lodging in Konohagakure for several months, to keep a low profile. Attention was the last thing you wanted. You had committed your fair share of crimes in each village, just to try and feel something again. It seemed fruitless and it crossed your mind often how long you could continue on like this. Even after meeting a handsome Konoha Tokubetsu Jonin named Genma, it was hard to get close because you just feared the pain. The Jonin was willing to share the pain with you but you refused to allow him to dig deep enough to know the truth of Yahiko and the other two Ame kin._

_Just when you were ready to call it an end.._

An unlikely visitor appeared at your lodge's window late one evening...

_Tap, tap, tap... Tap, tap, tap..._

A light tapping at your window drew your attention and you pushed yourself up from lying down, then slowly walked toward it, noticing a white paper origami dog. "Hmm.." there was only one thing you could think of when you opened the window to grab the object. "Impossible." you whispered, remembering your blue haired female compatriot. You held the origami dog in your palm, bringing it closer to your face as you studied and examined it; it looked like her work, her jutsu.

A faint sound of hissing came from the paper and you realized what it really was. A paper bomb. You cursed loudly as you attempted to throw it out of the open window and into the city below. But you were too late and flew backward from the force of the explosion. The windows exploded and glass flew like shrapnel into the room. You shielded your face with your right arm, shards of glass embedding their sharp edges into your skin. As you lowered your arm, you noticed two figures now standing in front of you but their identities were concealed by the white smoke. 

Once it cleared and you recognized the two, your heart skipped several beats. You could feel each thump in your head as the world around you grew still.

Blue haired female. Orange haired male. It couldn't be. No. Impossible! Your eyes blinked several times quickly as you tried to make sense of what you were seeing. "Konan? Y-Yahiko?"

"Hello, [Y/N]. It has been a long time." Konan spoke, her voice sounded the same but more mature. You remained on the floor, motionless. It was as if you were seeing ghosts. To her right was a face that you could and would never forget but he was different. His face was littered with black piercings, studs and spikes. He too has matured but it was still the face of the one you admired. However, his eyes were no longer those of the warm brown but that of the Rinnegan. Nagato.. he had those eyes.. where was he? Maybe he was dead and gifted Yahiko them as you've heard of the process before. You wished to see the red haired boy again but you needed to focus on the two that were here now.

"[Y/N]." Yahiko's voice was deep and modulated, not the silvery voice of his younger days. "I-I watched you die," you sobbed as your eyes welled with tears but you hurriedly wiped them away to avoid your weakness being shown. "There is much to discuss, we may assess it later." he lent out his right hand down to you. His fingernails were painted mahogany, his thumb had a white ring. You hesitated to accept his offer but nonetheless you did with a shaky hand; he took it with a firm grip.

"Yahiko, I-," he raised his free hand to interrupt you, "Pain." Hmm, odd. Things were odd and not exactly adding up in your head but you chose to put that thought into a different place. Your mind was scattered with hundreds of thoughts and sensory overload was imminent. You looked over to Konan who gave you a small smile, placing her hand on your shoulder. Paper surrounded the three of you and then you were gone.

It felt almost nauseating to feel the rain of Amegakure again. It had been longer than you realized since you been in your homeland. You fled soon after the "death" of Yahiko. Defecting from the Village Hidden in the Rain and becoming known as a missing-nin. As you traveled between villages, you met shinobi from all walks of life. Little did you know you would see some of them later in your travels and become well acquainted. You came to know each village fairly well as you spent several months in each, under a different guise each time. Konohagakure being your favorite -- Sunagakure was your least. (it made using your ninjutsu difficult as the sand on the ground and in the air made everything "fuzzy")

But home was indeed home, the rainy village felt as nostalgic as it did sickening. Konan used her paper jutsu to whisk the three of you away and dropped off at Pain's Tower. The location was his base of operations and where he and Konan resided on off hours. You stood before a massive tower that dominated over the already tall buildings of the industrialized village. You looked up to try and see its point but the rain dripped into your eyes. You hadn't realized that Pain was not with you and it was just you and Konan. She touched your shoulder, "Come." her arm dropped from your shoulder and she silently led you into the metal skyscraper.

It was dark inside. Long hallways stretched in different directions. "Pain wishes to speak to you," she pointed up, "Atop of the tower." She turned away and walked into the darkness, leaving yo to travel the halls yourself. Gee, thanks.

Of course it had to be _all_ the way up there. You hated heights and winced at the thought of traveling to the top of the massive building. It took some time making your way to the top; you stumbled across more locked doors than unlocked. Finally an archway led to a flight of stairs which spiraled upward. Your stomach turned as you could feel yourself ascending higher and higher. ' _Damn those two...'_ They always found a way to get you to do things you were afraid of as a way to better yourself. Some things really never change - even if the people themselves seem to.

You could hear the rain pouring as you reached the final door. Taking a deep breath, you slowly pushed it open to see Pain sitting at the edge of a tongue that was part of the massive face sculpture which decorated the skyscraper. "Pain..." it felt strange calling him by that "name". His head turned to the right as he acknowledged your presence. You took a step out the door, closed it but remained pressed against the wood firmly. "Are you afraid?" he asked. You chuckled quietly, your tone taut, "Heights aren't exactly my favorite. Remember?" He hummed as he recalled times you were petrified of traversing a mountainside. He urged you to continue on then and he would now. He pushed himself up and stood, his gaze not leaving the horizon of the urbanized sprawl.

Pain teleported from his original spot to directly in front of you. His presence felt intimidating. You trembled for a moment as you could see his chest rise and fall from beneath the black cloak decorated with red clouds. He raised his hands and rested them on your shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. Your gaze raised from his chest to meet the Rinnegan eyes that he now possessed. They studied you, irises dilated and constricted as he processed his thoughts in silence. It was as if he could sense the insecurity that you felt. It was like you were in the grasp of a stranger. He pulled you into an embrace and his arms felt powerful as they held you. No longer that headstrong teenager. But an established man with an ambition -- and a man of great power.

It took several moments before you embraced him as well. You wrapped your arms around his sturdy frame and breathed him in, hoping that it wasn't just a dream. You closed your eyes and a smile formed on your lips, a small tear forming in the corner of your right eye. A swift brush of wind stirred you from your brief moment of delight. Your eyes opened as you were now facing downward and over the edge of the building. You couldn't see the ground as it was hidden underneath a blanket of fog from the downpouring rain. But the only thing that kept you from plummeting to your death was Pain's grip on the back of your shirt. He was dangling you over the edge and one slip of the hand would mean your end.

You swallowed your scream but fear still coursed through your veins as your breaths turned shallow and quick.

"Do you trust me?" Pain asked.

Nonsense sputtered from your lips as the ground seemed to warp in and out. Just when you thought it was going to be all over, you felt yourself being reeled back up and onto the solid platform landing. "No." you barked as you wiped your face of the rain. He hummed in amusement which you reacted to with a shove. His body did not budge from where he stood. You continued with the shoves as frustration built up and was starting to be released. Several times you spat out insults as to how could he be alive the entire time and not try to find you or give you a sign. You summoned your chakra in your palms, the seismic blasts pushed Pain back and slammed him into the wall. Konan felt the rumble from inside the building and looked up, curious as to what was going on but refrained from interfering. She knew it needed to stay between the two of you.

The man shrugged off the blast as if were like a prod from a child and pushed himself out of the impression created in the wall. He brushed off some debris from his cloak and huffed in annoyance, "I can sense that. But I assure you, [Y/N]. I waited for a reason. I need you to trust me." There was a moment of silence before he continued, "I wish to continue our need for peace but no longer by the means of prior philosophies." he paused as he took several steps in your direction, "Only by means such as direct experiences of anguish would anyone truly want and strive for peace." 

"That is why I dangled you over the edge. Only direct action gives honest results. Often the ones we do not wish to hear." His hands touched your shoulders again and his thumbs rubbed the skin of your chin, "I wished to hear you do trust me, however, that is not realistic at the time." Pain stretched a hand out and swept it along the skyline of Amegakure. "I am a God. No longer a man. My words and thoughts have become absolute." The hand still on your body grasped your chin lightly and his gaze returned to you, "I wish to have you aid me in this conquest. World domination. And there is no other that I wish to have by my side.. than you, [Y/N]." A shocked expression displayed on your face and your pupils dilated at his speech. "This world shall know pain. As you and I have both felt."

Pain pressed his forehead against yours, the cool metal of his forehead protector brought goosebumps to your skin. His Rinnegan burned through your eyes as you processed his words. "I knew I needed you now and not then. I will make it up in the future, I promise. But only if you wish to be my kin once again, [Y/N]." You raised your right hand to his cheek, your thumb brushing against the cool metal of his labret piercing.

"Yes."


	2. Like Sand Through Fingers | Uchiha Itachi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your great, great grandfather Tobirama Senju never trusted the Uchiha and that trait was passed down to your grandfather. Your grandfather passed that to your father and he would be damned if you would be acquainted with one.
> 
> Just so happens that you fell in love with one, Uchiha Itachi. Although the two of you share a strong relationship but you sense him pulling away. One night sealed his fate and reputation -- you followed him there and you still do, even as Itachi has evolved to an Akatsuki member.

_"You know you're my special girl, right?" your father was knelt down to meet your level and smiled as he rubbed the top of your head. "I entrust the future of the Senju name to you." he stood back up and looked down as his demeanor took on a more serious tone. He raised a finger and placed it on the tip of your nose, "No matter what you do, beware of the Uchiha, [Y/N]." Your father was the son of your grandfather, who was the son of Senju Tobirama and you were the last of the direct Tobirama bloodline. This caused your father to feel the weight of leaving the legacy of the Senju clan to you. He raised you on his own as your mother passed away in childbirth, an emotional burden that the two of you carried._

_Your father kept you under his watch constantly as he did not trust the outside world and did not want you to be tainted. Your clan was known as being the "clan of a thousand skills". The wrong people could see a naïve child as being the best possible opportunity to use this power for evil. So, that is why your father kept you by his side at all times. This meant that you were not allowed to train as a shinobi like the other children of Konohagakure; he left that training up to himself. Who else to train a Senju than a Senju? That also meant that he passed down the distrust of the rival Uchiha clan. Great grandfather Tobirama taught Uchiha mistrust to his son, who taught it to his, who then tried to teach it to you. You were headstrong however and did not believe that all Uchiha could be cunning and untrustworthy. No matter how much you argued with your father, it never got anywhere; so you learned to keep quiet on the subject. Unbeknownst to him, just the same as his great-uncle had befriended an Uchiha, you had as well._

_His name was Uchiha Itachi and you met him long while exploring the village late at night._

_Since a young age, you often found yourself sneaking out of your house late at night to get away from your father's overbearing nature. It was a way that you could rebel against him but not hurt him in any serious way._

_Tonight was one of those nights that you snuck out..._

_You walked into the woods on the outskirts of the village and ran up the tallest tree that you could find. But this time you knew that you weren't alone. Your forefinger looped through the hole at the top of the kunai in your waistband, throwing it into the trunk of the tree off to your right. "Come out!" you yelled. But there was silence. You flashed a series of hand seals and summoned a stream of high-pressured water to spray from your mouth, "Water Release: Water Severing Wave!" -- and cut several treetops down in your path. Still no one appeared. Just as you were ready to jump to the next tree branch, a person dressed in an ANBU uniform and mask pounced from below and tackled you from the current branch._

_As the two of you tumbled to the forest's floor, you wrestled with the person to get the dominate position, however, they were too fast for you. With a thud you landed on a branch several yards below, the wind knocked out of you. The person quickly regained the upper ground and lunged toward you; your foot was able to make a quick kick into their stomach which sent them flying into the adjacent to your current position. They arched their back and jumped to a standing position. With a sword in hand and with a lightening fast summoning technique, a flurry of crows flew at you. The bird swarmed you quickly, you waved your arms and hands wildly to try and shoo them away. This left you vulnerable for an attack, the ANBU opponent jumped into the air with their sword at the ready. The Senju blood that flowed through your veins allowed your speed on your feet to be impeccable and you were able to dodge their attack as well as roll away from the flock of crows._

_The ninjutsu of crows had concluded which then the assailant began to barrage you with a flurry of taijutsu attacks with their sword. Armed with only a kunai, you fended off their blows to the best of your abilities. Each slash of their sword pushed your strength to its near limits, your knees slowly bent as you started to fall into submission. With one last slash, the assailant brought you to your knees. With both hands on the hilt of the kunai and it being held above your head, you viciously held back their strength the best that you could. The sword dug into your arm slightly, blood pooled from the slit in your skin. "Do you give up?" they asked._

_You considered giving up. But with one last ninjutsu attempt, you used your great grandfather's Heavenly Weeping jutsu. A water type ninjutsu that formed water into senbon shaped projectiles and shot from your mouth to stagger enemies. You dropped the kunai and the sword dug further into your arm. You strained to form the seals for the technique; however, you were successful in spitting several senbon into the person's thigh to get them to drop their guard; they recoiled in pain and released the sword. This gave you the opportunity to jump backward with the kunai in hand and at the ready. "I'd say this is a draw." you dropped your stance and dropped to the ground with a huff._

_The opponent removed their mask and revealed the familiar face of the Uchiha boy, Itachi._

_"I could've won, y'know?" you spoke first. Itachi winced at the pain but hummed in amusement at your statement, "Sure." He pulled out the senbon from his thigh, then stepped toward you to put out his hand to pick you up but you pushed it away. "I'll win. Sometime." Itachi hummed again. "I did once!" you sassed. "That's because I let you, [Y/N]." Your eyes narrowed in annoyance at the black haired teenager. He was two years younger than you but has excelled in his shinobi career far past yourself. Your father keeping you away from much of the village did not aid you in your advancement -- he wouldn't let you be free until you were 18 and that was just a possibility..._

_"Whatever..." you growled as you placed your hands behind your head and walked toward the village. "I miss seeing you outside of just sparring, Itachi." He nodded. It was not often that the two of you spent time together. It had to usually be outside of the village, in his home, or at night because you feared your father's reaction. "I've been busy," he said bluntly._

_"Busy? Busy doing what?"_

_He looked over to you before turning his head away, "It's not important. Just stuff to do with the village." His response was short which usually meant he didn't want to talk about it. Your lips pressed together as you processed his response. You knew that the leaders of the village wanted him to keep an eye on his clan and vice versa. But that is all that he would tell you. He was only 13 and had the weight of an adult on his shoulders. You admired him for his maturity and his skills. Not to mention, he was super cute._

_Itachi stopped a few yards from the entrance to the village. A cool breeze of wind blew and the night was now silent, no sounds of the wildlife anywhere. Itachi stared at you in silence, his thoughts were unknown to you. But he just stared. You shivered at the breeze, your hands rubbed your arms. To your surprise, Itachi pulled you close and embraced you. He smelled of sweat and his skin was warm. Your face was pressed firmly into his chest by his right palm and you could hear his steady, loud heartbeat. His thumb caressed your hair and he rested his nose on the top of your head. He didn't say anything, so you didn't either. The two of you just stood in silence, the wind being the only sound._

_"I-," you tried speaking but he hushed you as he just wanted to be quiet. He let go of the back of your head but his hand moved to your chin. He placed two fingers under it and tilted your face back. You knew what was going to happen but you were so nervous that you didn't know how to react. Itachi placed a kiss on your lips. They were cool from the wind and it caused your skin on your face to tingle. It was a long kiss, both of your lips pressed against each other's for quite sometime. Before the kiss could move anywhere else, he pulled away. "Goodnight, [Y/N]." he jumped to the top of the gates to the village and off into the darkness._

_It was as if you were featherlight and on cloud nine because the entire walk home felt like you were floating. You had the biggest crush on Itachi. Not only was he your first friend but he was the first person to see you as a normal kid, he didn't expect you to carry out the Hokage-Titled bloodline. So, it was only natural to develop feelings for someone like him. You admired his pacifist nature and the fact that he cared very much for those he admired. Despite sparring with you for fun, he tried to avoid fighting. Versus your headstrong attitude that you inherited; it was like the two of you canceled each other out. Itachi's tendency to live on the outside and watching people from there really related to you. The way your father raised you caused you to develop a similar personality trait, however, you wish to be apart of more people's lives. You often listened to girls coo on how dreamy the Uchiha was and had to withhold your comments. It wasn't easy having to keep your friendship a hushed deal._

_But you decided it would end tonight._

_You were done with your father's ideals and his actions. You no longer wanted to be kept away like some sort of item only used for special occasions. "I'm going to tell father about Itachi," you said to yourself. His kiss sealed the deal. You pushed yourself through the window of your bedroom to see your father sitting on your bed to your surprise. When you jumped from the window and landed, you bowed. "Father, I-," he raised his hand to interrupt you. "I know about the Uchiha boy, Sarutobi told me." The Third Hokage? Seriously? You damned the old man as you clenched your fist and teeth. "That's what I was going to talk about you tonight," you stomped your foot, "I'm done listening to you, father. I love Uchiha Itachi!" your face flushed red as you confessed your love._

_You awaited your father's reaction... But his face was absent of any... He pressed his lips tightly into a line and stood up from the bed. "Is that so? Hmph, I should've guessed this would happen." He turned away from you and took a step toward the door, "I forbid you to see him any longer," he then left and closed the door behind him. With a flurry of hand seals, he pressed his palm against the door. "Sealing jutsu!" You heard him and rushed toward the door. No matter how hard you yanked and jiggled the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. "Shit!" you screamed as you wildly tugged wildly to try and open the door. There was no way you could undo his seal... he was far more powerful than you._

_With your back to the door, you slid down to the floor in a fit of tears. You loudly cursed your father you wished for the unspeakable, 'I wish he'd just die already! I'm sick of this.' After shedding several tears, you decided to do something about it. Focusing your chakra, you remembered reading about how to break a seal. It might not work but it was worth a try. Your father sealed the entire room, windows and all; your target was the windows, least you could sneak out like usual. As you approached the rectangular sliding windows, you focused your chakra and placed your palm on the glass. "Release!" and with a small tug, you quietly pulled the window to the right and it opened up. That was easier than you expected but it did take a bit of chakra._

_You pushed yourself out the window and took off into a sprint toward Itachi's home._

_Your father had a bad feeling and rushed to your room. He released his seal on the door and pushed it open, a gasp left his mouth. He gripped the knob tightly and when he released it, the metal had been crushed and warped from his strength. "That damned girl!!" he yelled as he stomped to go and confront his daughter and the Uchiha. His blood boiled and he cursed the rival clan and his grandfather... if he would've just killed that damned Madara, his daughter wouldn't be running off with one of them right now... Just as he attempted to leave, a sudden pain in his chest stopped him in his tracks. He grabbed the left of his chest with his right hand and winced in pain. "My...medicine...Tsunade..." he croaked as he staggered toward the kitchen to retrieve the medication given to him by his second cousin. However, he dropped to the floor. Dead. He had a previous condition and the stress from his only daughter going off with Itachi agitated the issue and ultimately killed him. The last of the Tobirama Senju bloodline now is you._

_You quickly made your way to Itachi. Your mind and heart raced with excitement and panic; you were ready to confess your love to the skilled shinobi but you were petrified of what your father will do. You were somewhat familiar with the section of town where the Uchiha resided but anytime you entered, you often got looks from the clan members...looks and whispers as to why you were there... Despite how hard it was, you did your best to ignore them. At this time of night, the lights in their homes would glow warmly and feel inviting. But this time -- it was dark and silent. You halted as you entered the area and a chill shivered down your spine. It was so...quiet. Something was wrong._

_As you slowly made your way down the roads, you couldn't help but feel as if someone was keeping an eye on your from the shadows. You stopped several times to look around but nothing seemed to catch your attention. So, you continued on your way to Itachi's home but kept your guard up. You weren't just some schmuck of a kunoichi, whoever it was would have to put up with a fight if they were going to attack you. But there was several things laying on the ground up ahead. You were confused as the distance made it difficult to make out...people? You sprinted toward the bodies on the ground to try and aid them. "They're...dead?!" you shrieked. There were large, gaping slash wounds in their bodies and the blood was fresh. "I-I," you stuttered as you now sprinted to find Itachi. You called out his name in panic, hoping, praying he was not dead. As you passed the empty homes of the clan, you could see the damage done to the building and splatters of blood in the street._

_You could hear the rush of footsteps running toward you and just before you could leap into the air, chains wrapped around your body and pulled you to the ground with a thud. You thrashed on the ground as you tried to break free and spouted insults at the thug who caught you. They delivered a swift kick to your abdomen which made you cough loudly, "You talk too much," the stranger crouched down and you were able to get a good look. Their voice indicated that they were male but their identity was hidden behind an orange mask with black flame markings, his hair was long, black and spikey -- his outfit was one of dark colors of blue and black. "I-Itachi?" you stuttered out but they only replied with a chuckle. The man unsheathed his katana and raised it, you clenched your eyes shut as you were rendered practically useless as much of your chakra went to releasing your father's seal. Just as the man was ready to strike you, a hand grabbed hold of his wrist. "No," you knew that voice. Your eyes opened and you wiggled wildly as you were shocked to see Itachi standing before you. "I-Itachi!" you exclaimed. He had splatters of blood on his outfit and his katana was in the grasp of his opposite hand to the one that was holding onto the masked assailant. His eyes were red with his sharingan and you put the pieces together rather quickly. "You, you did this?" your voice shook._

_Itachi released his hold on the man's wrist and returned his katana to its holder. The masked man released you from the chains and Itachi helped bring you to a stand. "I don't understand..." you continued to iterate your concerns. But the masked man interrupted, "Itachi, she is a loose end," but Itachi turned his head and stared the man down, you could feel the stillness in the air as the tension rose between the two. "She goes free." The man did not protest and merely crossed his arms. "I won't say anything, I swear!" you pleaded. "I have no one to tell! I will take this to my grave," you continued but Itachi's hands touching both sides of your face ceased your panicking. "[Y/N], go. Now!" he pressed his forehead against yours. You could see his jaw tense as if he was holding back emotion. "I said go!" he pulled away, dropped his hands and pushed you away. You listened reluctantly but quickly took off in a sprint back toward the village. Your running was frantic and you could barely keep yourself upright as you tripped over several bodies sprawled out in the road. You looked back only once with tears in your eyes. Was the "busy" stuff he had to do involved with this? So many questions with no answers. And no hope for answers._

_The unknown man turned to Itachi, "Was that really a good idea, Itachi?" Your beloved didn't reply but simply turned around to continue with the spree of death._

_You couldn't tell your father what had happened but you just craved his comfort. You knew his calm voice would sooth your anguish. However, you would never hear his tranquil tone again. When you discovered his body, your world shattered. Your last interaction with him was an argument and because you disobeyed.. he was dead. You were now left alone in this world, you no longer had your father and would no longer have Itachi..._

"I heard that Kakashi and Guy intercepted Uchiha Itachi!" you could hear a fellow ANBU gossip to another operative. This peaked your interest as you leaned in to catch a whiff of their chattering. "I heard they were trying to get ahold of Uzumaki Naruto but were stopped. He and his partner got away, though." the other operative added. 'If it was not that long ago, maybe I can catch up with him...' you thought to yourself. You pushed yourself up from a chair you were sat in and went toward the window of the room on the upper floor of the Hokage's building. "Where are you going, [Y/N]?" your female compatriot asked. "I have an errand to run," with that quick reply, you leaped from the window to the city below. "Damn it, Itachi. Why now? I've been trying to find you for years and you choose a day like today?" you muttered to yourself as you leaped between buildings to head toward the forest. You had been kept under close watch from your fellow black ops as some began to suspect things from your past. Ever since that night that you witnessed what Itachi had done and your father passed, you have dedicated your life to being secretive. Being an ANBU meant that your life was already shrouded in darkness and secrecy. But it was only the curiosity of your fellow ANBU to question things from your past. You were aware of their heightened suspicions, especially after the ANBU ops discovered that you were the last to see Uchiha Itachi outside of the clan's residence the night he slaughtered them all.

"Itachi, I think we have ourselves a visitor," Kisame noted. The two missing-nin jumped from tree to tree and were several miles away from Konohagakure. He was surprised by the unwelcomed guest's speed but remained calm as he needed to decide how to handle the situation.

You could see two figures ahead of you and struggled to make out who they were; all you could see were two black cloaks with red clouds. You performed the Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu and instructed them to try and flank the two. Again, since you were a descendent of Senju, your speed was more than impressive. (your great-grandfather wasn't hailed as the fastest shinobi for nothing)

Several of your clones were able to flank the two and they came to a halt. "Say, should we put up a fight or what?" Kisame asked with a smile and began to remove Samehada from his back. But Itachi stopped him with a raised hand, his eyes narrowed as he studied the clones.

"Stop you two!" you called out as you approached the scene. Itachi turned his head slightly and his onyx eyes gazed at you through the slits of your ANBU mask. Your heart stopped and it was as if the world melted around you. The two of you remained silent as you stared into each other's eyes. Kisame made note of this and busted a small joke as he wondered what his partner was thinking. You removed your mask and revealed your identity to the two. "Who's this tall glass of cool water, Itachi? You seem to know each other." Kisame joked again with a grin on his face. But Itachi remained quiet and his gaze never left you. "Uchiha Itachi! I finally found you, after a long,long time." you jumped to the branch directly in front of them.

You dropped to your knee and a flurry of emotions washed over you. You trembled slightly as you tried to fight back any tears that might have been trying to break through. "[Y/N]..." he finally spoke, his voice sounded just the same as when you last heard it. He seemed to have aged some, must be 21 by now.

"So... you do know each other. Interesting..." Kisame said amusingly as he witnessed the interaction. Itachi turned toward him, "Kisame, leave us. I will meet with you back at base later." Kisame opened his mouth to protest but Itachi lowered his brows, the blue skinned man complied and took off in the direction that they were already heading in. He returned his attention to you. As you stood there like a confused child, he jumped over to you and raised his hands then placed them on the sides of your face. It reminded you of that night. His thumbs which were now painted blue and a red ring on his right ring finger. He still remained quiet as the two of you stood in the forest, just like old times. "Just like the old days..." you whispered as your eyes studied his matured face. He hummed and stared back. You pressed your lips together before you pressed them onto his. 

You knew that he was caught off guard by it because he took a step back to keep steady on the branch. He hesitated for a moment, his hands in the air on either side of himself before they rested on your shoulders. You exchanged more kisses as the passion began to heat up between the two of you. Itachi pushed you back several steps until your back met the trunk. As the kissing continued, hands roamed freely over each other's bodies as you discovered your now adult forms. He was the first to pull away, his hair was a mess and his cloak was disheveled. You tried to pull him back from the collar of his cloak but he pulled away again. "[Y/N]..." You tried several more times to pull him into more kissing but Itachi objected. "[Y/N], I need to go and so do you." as he tried to turn away, you yanked him back. "No!" you barked.

"I finally have you here and you are trying to leave," your gaze dropped and tears welled in your eyes. "Take me with you."

Itachi shook his head as he brushed his hair from his face, "Out of the question." You took a step toward him as you pulled out your katana from its holster on your back. You raised it up to his throat with both hands on the hilt. "I am going with you, Uchiha. No buts about it." Itachi didn't seemed startled by your reaction and simply pushed the blade away with his pointer and middle finger tips. "You're willing to disown Konohagakure?" Your jaw tightened as you turned away, your eyes fixating on the direction of the village. "There is nothing there for me. I only joined the ANBU because I knew it was a way to utilize my skills. I think my father would've liked that" you took the ANBU mask out from a side pouch and discarded it to the side. As the mask tumbled to the forest floor, it took your allegiance to the village with it. You took a knee and submitted yourself over to Itachi. "But he's dead and I am fully willing to come with you, Itachi," your eyes raised from the ground up to him. He looked down to you as his height shadowed over you.

The Uchiha hummed and a small smile spread across his lips; he leant out his hand to you. You returned the smile and took it. Finally reunited with the Uchiha. 

A Senju and an Uchiha? Who would've guessed.

"Will you ever explain that night to me, Itachi?" you asked, he was quiet for a moment before answering, "Yes, in time, [Y/N]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some credit for this idea to my cousin, Jessica!  
> Sorry for it being a good chunk of backstory, let me know if you want more! I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Goodbye, Friend | Hoshigaki Kisame x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were apart of the only trio in the Akatsuki - Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were your comrades.  
> The Monster of the Hidden Mist grows on you which develops into a crush of sorts. Likewise for the blue male shark but when he dies to protect his Nindo (Shinobi Way), a part of you goes with him.
> 
> PS: I started a Naruto fic writing blog where I'll be posting more writing, my requests are open! Please follow me and send me stuff at: "akatsukinojutsu" on Tumblr!!

_Kisame remembered the first time that he saw you -- it was clear as day in his mind. He closed his eyes as he reminisced._

_He walked slowly as his thoughts were clouded by the anticipation of meeting the two people who would be his partners within the Akatsuki. When he reached the pier, he observed the two bodies dressed in identical cloaks to his sitting on the edge wooden dock. Kisame couldn't make out what they were saying as their murmuring was quiet, were they gossiping about him? He hummed in curiosity as he continued to greet the two shinobi._

_"I'll be teaming up with you starting today," he spoke finally. Kisame chuckled as the one on the left, a female, was startled by his sudden appearance. Her face grew red but she immediately shook her head to rid of the blush of frustration. The male on the right did not seem fazed by his sudden appearance and remained quiet. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. Formally of the Hidden Mist. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen," his eyes darted from the dark eyed male -- he must be the Uchiha, Itachi. To the cute female -- she must be [L/N] [Y/N]. Kisame locked eyes with [Y/N], "So pleased to make your acquaintance."_

_[Y/N] smiled and raised her right hand to give a little wave, "Greetings, Kisame. I am-," Kisame interrupted, "You are [L/N] [Y/N]. Formally of the [Village]." Kisame took note of the annoyed expression that wiped the smile from [Y/N]'s face. Cute. He turned to Itachi who turned to look at him, stated his name and his former village/clan affiliation. The blue skinned male began to speak about Itachi's reputation for slaughtering his clan which [Y/N] placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, which the raven haired man shrugged off slightly. "I haven't forgotten about you, [Y/N]. Rumors are you're the last remaining member of Kaguya clan, claiming the rare kekkei genkai. Many thought the entire clan died long ago and most recently with one called Kimimaro." [Y/N]'s eyebrows raised and a huff pushed from her parted lips, "Seems like you've done your homework," her eyes remained on the Uchiha despite his cold reaction to her tender hand._

_"You could say that. I did not expect to be part of a trio, I thought I'd be teamed with Itachi. I think we're quite alike, actually." he paused for a moment as he took note of the sharks circling the body of water that laid below the dangling feet of the rogue shinobi. He felt like he was in the right place, they did not worry for the dangerous animals that were meters from them. At any moment the beasts could jump and try to bite into their flesh with their razor teeth.. but that did not faze either of them._

_Kisame knew that Itachi slaughtered his clan and that you possessed the Kaguya Clan's lust for war. He was not a stranger to killing comrades but just like himself, he felt that there was more to these two Akatsuki members. Especially [Y/N], she seems rather...interesting. Maybe it was her looks. Maybe it was her capabilities._

_"It's really indescribable isn't it? Killing your comrades is quite a sensation, wouldn't you say, Itachi?" The Uchiha didn't answer and his back was now turned toward him. "You talk too much," he finally spoke, "You don't understand me. You don't even understand yourself." He was right...Kisame did not exactly know his place in this world but he shrugged off the words. Itachi continued to talk down to the blue male which caused an angry reaction to boil within. He was looking forward to starting a friendship of sorts with these infamous criminals but the Uchiha wants to throw insults now?!_

_Kisame unsheathed Samehada and pointed it toward Itachi. This prompted [Y/N] to jump from her resting position and use a long protruding bone from her forearm to block. Her strength was impressive as she held back the weight of the sharkskin, chakra eating sword. "My, my, what a reaction time, hmm. I was not going to hurt him, just a little provocation." he grinned as his female companion's eyes squinted but she eventually let up. "Be wary of me," he added as he lifted his sword away and rested it on his shoulder. Itachi activated his Sharingan and you grew several pointed bones from the fingertips of your right hand. As if planned and in unison, Itachi and [Y/N] both replied, "Same goes for you." this prompted a laugh from Hoshigaki accompanied by a shit eating grin._

_"So, let's be friends and have some fun, alright?" he smiled one last time which prompted a small, faint smile from [Y/N]._

Damn that man! He insisted that you stay out of the way and let him handle the Konoha shinobi. He imprisoned you within a water prison jutsu with one of his water clones keeping you trapped. You struggled to fight your way out with your kekkei genkai, throwing projectile bones left and right as you struggled to find a weak spot in the jutsu. Curses were screamed loudly and you eventually collapsed onto your hands and knees in exhaustion, "It's no use," you shook your head as you rapidly inhaled and exhaled through your mouth. Kisame was strong but there was no way that he could fight against all of the shinobi, especially two Jinchuuriki and that Might Guy.

Your thoughts raced as your anxiety conjured different scenarios that could be occurring at the moment. You couldn't help Itachi and now you couldn't help Kisame either. His clone remained silent as you wished for something to happen to free you from this stupid jutsu; vulgar words and wishes were murmured out loud as you tried to think of more ways to get out. "Come on!" you screamed one last time with fists clenched, you focused your chakra to your fists and delivered a blow one more time to the watery orb.

You were taken back when the clone disappeared into a gush of water and were now free of the prison. Uh, oh. Not a good sign. Kisame must be in some serious trouble if his jutsu that kept you occupied for so long, suddenly disappeared. You took off in a rush toward loud sounds of conflict were coming from. Loud crashing reverberated from within the island's woods, sounds of battle between your shark boy and the Leaf shinobi.

The entire time you dashed through the trees, memories of times with Kisame flooded your thoughts. You had to save him, you could not forgive yourself if you couldn't. Kisame favored going on missions with you because unlike Itachi, you did not mind fighting and found it fun to pair up. His jutsu allowed for great range attacks and often kept opponents busy. That is when you would come in with your Shikotsumyaku and strike, the indestructible bones that your body produced via kekkei genkai, were an excellent addition to any battle. Kisame always made sure to hold you close as his loyalty was undying -- maybe it was partnership .. maybe it was love. He was not sure but he was certain that it was much more than an average partnership within an organization. Kisame thought of Itachi as a close friend and respected him--but you, you were special.

Kisame believed he was a shit person but no matter how often you praised him for his capabilities as an Akatsuki member and as a partner, he still felt guilt and a void. 

When you finally reached him, he was trapped within a wood jutsu that a Leaf shinobi seemed to have trapped him in. "Get away from him!" you yelled as you launched your Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets in the direction of the opposing team. The one casting the wood jutsu was your primary target but one of his partners, the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki deflected several of them with several swipes of a kunai. He charged you with a battle cry but you grew a defensive bone from your shin as you ducked under his arm, using the dull edge to deliver a blow to his abdomen. He cursed loudly as he flew further into the air and with a quick swipe of your hand, you released more Drilling Bullets. They pierced the Jinchuuriki known as Uzumaki Naruto but he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. (damn shadow clones) 

It took several laps around the area to determine what the real target was. It was not the shinobi casting the wood jutsu nor Uzumaki, but the man wearing a pair of sunglasses standing beside a incapacitated Kisame. Before Naruto could apprehend you again, you pulled another bone from your shin and flung it in the direction of the sunglass wearing man. Just as the man dodged it, Kisame began to thrash back and forth as he attempted to break free of his wooden trap. As he pushed to break out, his gaze met yours and a smile formed on his bloody lips. "His tongue... He bit off his own tongue!" the shinobi next to him exclaimed. Then it hit you. These Leaf shinobi must have been trying to tap his mind for the information that he gathered on the Allied Shinobi. You were aware of his loyalty, that he would do anything to not let any precious information fall into the wrong hands. He confided in you one night on the things he did to remain loyal.

_Kisame led you into the woods at night so that the two of you could speak alone. It had been hectic recently as there had been several sealings of the beasts and it took a lot of chakra out of everyone to do so. He figured that some quiet time is what everyone needed, you especially. It had been tough on you lately as Leader had been putting a lot of responsibility and pressure on your shoulders. You wanted to impress him and the others as you were being somewhat overshadowed by the Uchiha in your trio._

_"Hmm, I love summer nights." you spoke after several minutes of silence, the shuffling of his and your sandals on the dirt being the only noise in the woods. "A nice cool dip in the lake sounds wonderful," he agreed with a smile. "You know I can't swim, Kisame." The tall rogue shinobi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he knew that was a soft spot for you. "Oops, forgot about that." His palm dropped from the back of his head to the hilt of Samehada, "I could always chop your arms and legs off. You'll float better that way." he chuckled with a sharp, toothy grin. You looked up to him as his height towered over you. (he was the tallest member)_

_You stopped walking and so did Kisame. A single sharpened bone grew from the tip of your forefinger and lengthened until it poked underneath of his chin, "I could always just... shove this threw the bottom of your chin into your brain. You would be less annoying that way," your lips pushed into a straight line until a laugh bellowed out from his chest and through his clenched teeth; which prompted a smile to push through your fake, serious demeanor. The bone subsided back into your body and you sighed, the smile still lingering on your lips, "You're too good to me, Kisame. I don't deserve it."_

_He was silent for a few moments as he pondered if he should let some of his tenderness show. It was the way that the moonlight caused your [E/C] eyes twinkle that convinced him to open up, just a little bit though. "You deserve it more than anyone, [Y/N]. Do not sell yourself short, girl." His thumb and index finger gripped the tip of your chin and he studied your large, doe-like orbs with his small, fish like ones. A woman like you shouldn't be this kind to a man like him, he killed his comrades in the sake of keeping information safe. **Comrades**._

_It was his shinobi way and if you were on the serving plate for a situation like that again -- he would think that he would do the same to you. He would, wouldn't he?_

_"I've killed my comrades for the sake of saving intel being leaked to Leaf shinobi. I could do the same to you, you know that right?" he pulled himself from you and turned his head away. Your chuckles caught him off guard and he furrowed his brows in confusion with a bit of frustration. "You don't believe me?"_

_You shook your head, "Of course I do, you fool. You think I wouldn't do my research on you after we first met? I've heard of your nickname before." His head turned back to you and you crossed your arms with a brow raised, "I just don't think you could do that to me. You don't go the balls to do it," your cocky smile caused him to stir, "You just like me too much." He laughed and grinned, "You might be right about that, [Y/N]. But I will do anything for my Nindo."_

_"I would too."_

_The joking matter turned serious for a moment as your head turned up to observe the moon that lit the woods. "My clan taught me to thrive off of war. I fought for everything I wanted and took what I needed, no matter what." The two of you sat silent, your eyes still fixated on the bright object in the sky. Your eyes soon returned to Kisame, "I would trust you to do what you need to do to keep our goal safe. Even if it means killing me, Kisame. I trust you. You're the most loyal member in our organization, it's rather inspiring really." you smiled as your eyes shimmered in the moonlight, "I wish I could say I am as loyal as you. I understand why you did what you did in your past. I do not think I could do that myself, even with my history." you paused, "I could only imagine the burden that you carry." Kisame felt his heart strain as he listened to your words and for once -- he was speechless._

Kisame broke free. Then proceeded to create a water prison jutsu around himself and you attempted to stop him but were knocked backward by the force of the jutsu. You screamed his name in terror as you realized what he could be trying to do. He was going to take that information with him, even if it meant taking it to the grave. Sharks soon swarmed the inside of the prison, Kisame was smiling and seemed as if he was deep in thought. He watched as your face was one filled with fear and he thought to himself about Itachi and then about you. 

One realizes their true nature at the moment of death.

You thought quickly and concentrated your chakra into your right arm, a bone like drill formed in your palm and you pressed into the prison. 'It's useless, [Y/N].' Kisame thought as he watched you try to break in. He did not expect you to succeed but you were able to get your arm from fingertips to mid forearm in. As you tried to push deeper in, Kisame smiled and the sharks then engulfed him. His blood filled the prison and you screamed in agony as the sharks devoured the portion of your arm that was inside. The water prison exploded like a balloon and you flew back, covered in Kisame's blood, drenched in the red, watery mixture. You screamed in horror at the death of your partner and the man that you believed you were falling for. Or already had fallen for...

Because of your kekkei genkai you were more likely to heal from the serious injury due to your regenerative abilities but the hollowness in your being made you wish for it not to. Not only had you lost Itachi, the one who was there for you in the beginning. The one who taught you that there were other things in life than war and conflict. But now Kisame was gone. He knew how to get under your skin but he taught you the meaning of loyalty. He also pulled at your heartstrings, no other being on the planet was able to do.

Now they were gone.

There was no use in trying to continue the conquest of the Akatsuki when the people who would be there in the better world were now gone.

But you needed to be sure that the Leaf shinobi could not extract information from you.

You needed to make Kisame proud and remain loyal to the Akatsuki, until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! I hope that you enjoyed it and got my pun in the summary.. heh.


End file.
